The Midnight Order
The Midnight Order, formerly known as the''' Sith Imperium,' is a small civilization based on the planet Thule. Originally formed and ruled by Keine Kallig, the Imperium started off as a small cult of worshipers who believed in their master's idealism. Keine preached a single goal to his followers: reaching Amgarrak, a legendary holy world and sanctuary for the Sith as mentioned by Marka Ragnos in many of his ancient texts. The growing disciples of the Sith Imperium believed that the Sith Empire was doomed to fall in its war against the Galactic Republic, and that it was their duty to flee to Amgarrak and preserve the ancient dogma and teachings of the Dark Side. Their plan was to one day return to the Galaxy to accomplish what the Empire could not: the destruction of both the Republic and their Jedi protectors. In time, Keine and his worshipers located and settled on Amgarrak, beginning to build their numbers, expand their influence, and increase their dominion of power. However, Keine eventually disappeared without reason or warning, and due to this, Amgarrak was subsequently destroyed by Darth Nostrem, a rival of Keine. At the loss of their sanctuary, the Imperium was in chaos and their government was incompetent without the leadership of Keine. Yet one Sith Lord, Willerick, made a name for himself in the crumbling cult. He assumed leadership with his consort Empress Morgaana, and the two led the Imperium across the galaxy. After a time of searching, the fractured empire finally settled on the nomadic world of Voss, claiming Voss-Ka as their capitol city. Emperor Willerick led the Imperium to glory in the years that followed, but after being killed in a terrorist plot of Alesis Citadel, the Imperium spiraled out of control. They maintained their government, though each passing year they lost more and more of their territory and influence. When the Eternal Empire emerged from Wild Space, the Imperium was in no political position to deal with them. It crumbled, but a group of survivors, under the then-Empress Candicia, fled Imperium territory. And following in the footsteps of the founders of the Imperium, the survivors located and settled on an ancient Sith planet, Thule, adopting it as their new homeworld. Calling themselves the Midnight Order, they now band together in unity to face the challenges ahead. History The Subjugation of Voss Under the rule of Emperor Keine Kallig, the Sith Imperium thrived as a cult on their homeworld of Amgarrak. But with the loss of Keine and the destruction of Amgarrak, the Imperium required both a new sanctuary and new leadership. Darth Willerick stood out among others, and seizing control over the citizens, he led them off of the burning Amgarrak in search of another home. They soon discovered Voss, a strange, inhabitable world with a society of gray Force-users. However, the Voss had managed to remain neutral in the war between the Sith Empire and Galactic Republic, deciding that neither side was worth allying with. After traveling to Voss, Willerick separated himself from his followers and met with the leader of the Voss people. During the meeting, the Voss explained that they had seen a vision of a faction coming to Voss, being independent of both Empire and Republic. Willerick claimed that the Imperium was that faction, and that the Voss were to ally with them rather than the other factions. Despite the exhausting attempts of both Republic and Imperial diplomats, the Voss agreed with Willerick's assumption. They welcomed the Imperium's settling on their world without resistance, forcing both Empire and Republic alike off of the planet. With permission from the Voss, the followers of Willerick began to settle in the strongholds and homes of the Voss. The Imperium came and claimed the world's capitol of Voss as their own, and named the Tower of Prophecy as their seat of power. The citizens solidified their place on the world by becoming accumulated to some of the Voss' practices and traditions, as well as greatly aiding in the suppression of the Gormak. The subjugation of Voss gave the Imperium a name in the galaxy, drawing much attention to them. Many people who were impressed by the Imperium's accomplishment traveled to Voss to join their ranks, and thus began the growth of influence and power within the growing empire. Willerick formed a council to oversee his people and managed the operations of the Imperium. Additionally, he shed his old name and adopted the new identity of Arestenax, symbolizing that he had changed along with his followers. But Voss was not enough of a change for him. He looked at the neighboring systems with ambition and believed that they were his worlds to conquer. The Rise of the Imperium Filled with confidence and ambition from the success on Voss, the self-proclaimed Lord Emperor Arestenax called for the immediate building of a military. With the support of the Voss and other surrounding systems, the Imperium was able to conjure a formidable garrison along with a small navy. With the Empire and Republic distracted with one another, the Imperium was able to make quick and decisive victories of planets nearby, such as Lianna and Cadinth. Arestenax also sent diplomats to the Tion Hegemony to secure an alliance. The diplomats were able to secure a truce in exchange for help in eradicating the Rakghoul plague that was feasting on their worlds. With newly aligned planets, the Imperium's building of military and naval strength increased, and they continued their march to expansion with minimal setbacks. However, they soon began to face challenges when they entered into Hutt territory. The Cartel was vigorous, but the Imperium pushed on for years until they came upon their most ambitious target yet: Quesh. Shared between the Hutts and the Republic, Quesh was a valuable planet, primarily because of its resources and industrial capabilities. Arestenax demanded its capture, so the military began preparations. By now, the Imperium's navy strength was formidable, but still the invasion of a protected world such as Quesh seemed impossible. Though, the Imperium's rapid rise did not go unnoticed by the Empire, and so Arestenax was able to convince the Dark Council that the Imperium would be a valuable ally. A combined fleet of Imperial and Imperium warships made their attack on Quesh, and after a vigorous battle, succeeded. Now in Imperium control, Quesh provided a crucial point for Imperium expansion, allowing the navy push Hutt forces back and seize the neighboring systems. Though Emperor Arestenax, realizing the Imperium would be unable to maintain further resource consumption, put a halt to their conquest. He stated that it would be better to reinforce what they have, instead of putting themselves in a riskier position. Satisfied with the new territory, Arestenax divided it up among six sectors, each to be governed individually. The Imperium enjoyed many years with its new galactic status, and despite opposition from the renegade Darth Iax and a Hutt Cartel counterattack, they managed to survive. The Civil War With a strong reputation among other organizations, the Imperium's citizens enjoyed life in the arching reach of Arestenax's territory. But despite their new galactic status, the stability of the Sith Imperium's government would be tested. With little to no warning, the Lord Emperor Arestenax declared that he would be briefly leaving known space on a personal matter, entrusting the leadership of the Imperium to the questionable hands of his daughter, Princess Vindictiva Roderick. When Arestenax vanished, Vindictiva took his place as Imperial Regent, now holding the responsibilities of her father and of the people. Initially, much of the Imperium hierarchy was uneasy at the news their government would be controlled by a young girl with minimal experience leading an empire. However, their concerns were quickly put to rest as Vindictiva worked tirelessly for the benefit of the Imperium, strengthening ties with the Sith Empire and lending her aid to the teaching of the One Sith religion. Many citizens soon trusted Vindictiva as they had come to trust Arestenax. But despite the favor Vindictiva had won with the people of the Imperium, the citizens soon became restless and worried by the extended absence of Arestenax. This became most evident during a dispute between Vindictiva and Lord Empress S'rahnia, the wife of Arestenax. After a discussion turned into an argument, S'rahnia challenged the dominion of the Regent, claiming that her actions were committed without proper reasoning. As time went on, with no sign of Arestenax, their conflict evolved until Vindictiva declared S'rahnia as a traitor outright. In response, the Empress took a fleet of those still loyal to her and fled Imperium space. Loyalists within the Imperium faced the difficult decision of choosing a side. Meanwhile, both Vindictiva's and S'rahnia's fleet would meet over Hoth before engaging the battle. But before a victor could be decided, Emperor Arestenax reappeared in the heat of battle, and both sides entered an immediate cease fire to learn what their Emperor had to say. Arestenax lectured both parties for allowing a petty argument to ascend to war, before moving on to name a new council of the Imperium and declare his son Salvatus as his heir. However, as the discussion finally seemed to by dying down, a man of unknown origin appeared in the throne room, and with two quick unforeseeable shots, both Emperor Arestenax and Princess Vindictiva were dead. The Citadel Crisis The abrupt assassination of the sovereign Arestenax and his daughter brought depression to his many followers. The assailant had escaped without leaving a trace of his existence, just as the heir to the throne, Prince Salvatus, was preparing for his coronation. As he ascended and became the new sovereign of the Sith Imperium, one of his first demands was for the assassin to be brought to justice. The High Council met and reviewed their thoughts on the matter, questioning who could have been able to kill Arestenax with such precision and perfection. It was at this gathering that Darth Erasis Citadel, a well-known councilor, revealed a shocking truth: the assassin was his nephew, X'aan, who had been sent to execute the Emperor by Erasis' family, House Citadel. Many were uneasy at hearing this news, and now both a mutual distrust and dislike for Erasis ran throughout the Imperium's hierarchy. However, the Sith Lord promised his comrade Councilors that he would use his connection to the assailants to destroy them. Despite questioning Erasis' true loyalty, the Imperium's Council and Aristocracy allowed him to continue with his affairs, expecting immediate news on the whereabouts of the members of House Citadel. After performing a ritual to strengthen his mind and power, Erasis' counterpart Fidelisis began leading the Imperium charge against House Citadel. One of their first missions led them to Belsavis, where the team confronted X'aan, the deadly assassin that killed Arestenax. After being attacked and subdued, X'aan was introduced to the Dowager-Empress S'rahnnia, who gave him a painful execution as revenge for her husband's death. Following this, the Imperium clashed with House Citadel on several more occasions, achieving multiple victories and losses against them. Eventually, a strike team consisting of Imperium heroes and their new allies, the Reborn Dread Masters, assaulted a Citadel stronghold on Nar Shaddaa and confronted the mastermind himself: Alesis the Xenocide. Alesis, having partnered with the rogue Sith Lord Kataret, was able to defeat the strike team, before escaping off the moon. Erasis, realizing Alesis was too strong, helped the Imperium sever his power, before the strike team confronted him again on Ilum. Emperor Salvatus led the attack, engaging in a climactic battle before finally striking Alesis down and ending the Citadel heresy. Afterwards, the Dread Masters decided to stay allies with the Sith Imperium. ((More History and Lore coming soon)) The Tragedy of Voss Not days after the death of former-Emperor Salvatus, his daughter Empress Kharia sat upon the throne as forces of the Eternal Empire claimed her planet and slaughtered her people. Refusing to abandon her seat of power, she remained in her palace while many of her people fled for safety. When the Zakuulian forces breached the palace, she stood her ground and was defeated by the Exarch, the leader of the enemy forces. Her death was broadcasted live for the Imperium Remnant to see, a final reminder of the defeat they had suffered to the Eternal Throne. With no hope of reclaiming Voss, what was left of the Imperium Fleet fled to find a new home in the stars. The Sovereign The figures selected as Sovereign among the former Sith Imperium and Midnight Order were the men and women that sat at the top of the government's hierarchy. These men and women were often titled as emperors and empresses, holding the immense responsibility of leading those that severed them. Sovereigns of the Sith Imperium # Emperor Keine Kallig alongside Empress Morgaana # Emperor Willerick Roderick alongside Empress Morgaana # Lord Emperor Arestenax Roderick alongside Lord Empress S'rahnia # Emperor Salvatus Roderick alongside Empress Candicia Sovereigns of the Midnight Order # Empress Candicia Va'lenn alongside her Flame, Si'alla Va'lenn The Praetor At the seating of the fourth council of the Sith Imperium, Lord Emperor Arestenax created the office of Praetor. Praetor is the only elected rank that exists, being reelected on a schedule with no limits to how many terms an individual can hold the office. All citizens of the Order can vote for a Praetor. The elected member of this rank is third only to the Sovereign and the Sovereign's Flame, and is the official leader of the Midnight Order's Council. In many ways the praetor functions as a prime minister. As third in command of the Order, the Praetor is tasked with leading its loyalists in the absence of both the Sovereign and Flame, and must demonstrate a proper representation of both figures. Along with leading the Council, the Praetor is expected to remain vigilant of the activities of the Midnight Order at large, and report anything of notice back to the Sovereign. The Praetor may receive other duties that are assigned by the sovereign. Praetors of the Sith Imperium # His Excellency, Darth Erasis of the House Citadel, Praetor of the Sith Imperium # Her Excellency, Grand Moff Ruu'san of the House Kaldar, Praetor of the Sith Imperium # Her Excellency, Darth Ray'ak of the House Athan, Praetor of the Sith Imperium # His Excellency, Darth Vicros of the House Alcaeus, Praetor of the Sith Imperium # Her Excellency, Darth Si'alla of the House Valenn, Praetor of the Sith Imperium Praetors of the Midnight Order * N/A The Council The Council is the legislative body of the Midnight Order. While the Sovereign has complete right to decree laws and veto the Council's decisions, it is often looked upon for counsel and governing activities and affairs. During the time of the Sith Imperium, the council numbered nearly a dozen members who each held a different ministry and responsibility. Though with the drastic size decrease, the Midnight Order's council includes only half that. In absence of the Sovereign and Flame, the Council is the governing body of the Midnight Order led by the Praetor. Each member of the Council holds one of several titles depending on their designated sphere of influence and the code they follow. Most members of the council are designated a ministry to which they serve as minister. The defined ministries of the Midnight Order include State, War, Intelligence, Ancient Knowledge and Justice. Current Members # High Chancellor Hadzuska Nekiri, as Minister of State # Supreme Commander Kairus, as Minister of War # General Cordaxia Vel'naz, as Minister of Intelligence # Darth S'renx Vel'naz, as Minister of Justice # Darth Fidelisis Citadel, as Minister of Ancient Knowledge # Dread Master Nolus, as Representative of the Dread Masters. The Midnight Enforcers Established by Emperor Willerick, the Imperial Knights were a group of the Sith Imperium's most decorated warriors and loyalists. Entrance into the Knighthood is among one of the highest honors that can be bestowed. Knights were hand-picked by the Royal Family family of the Imperium and were responsible for protection of both the Royal Family and High Council. However, when the Imperium was destroyed by the Eternal Empire, only a handful of loyalists survived, and very few of them were Knights. Yet Empress Candicia wished to hold on to this tradition, and reformed the remaining Knights into a policing body known as the Midnight Enforcers. The Enforcers are commanded by the Minister of Justice, and are used to impose the defined laws of the Order. The Minister of Justice is responsible for the overall command of the Enforcers and the issuing of their assignments. Operations carried out by a Midnight Enforcer are considered to have the authority of the Sovereign. The current Minister of Justice and leader of the Enforcers is Darth S'renx Vel'naz, who has been building their numbers up since the settling on Thule. The One Sith Code During the reign of the Rodericks, a strict code was set in place for the citizens of the Imperium. This code was a modified version of the Sith code, which was widely known and used by Lords of the Sith Empire. Most members of the Sith Imperium were required to follow this code without question. When the Midnight Order was formed, the code remained, but it was no longer mandatory for citizens to follow it. * ''There is no peace, there is only passion. * Through passion, We gain strength. * Through strength, We gain power. * Through power, We gain victory. * Through victory, Our chains are broken. * The Force shall set us free.